Mi loca vida
by princes-andromeda
Summary: Shun tiene un romance con alguien que no debe, pero alguien viene y cambia su vida. Hyoga es un muchacho que viene a Japón a buscar a algo o a alguien y recuperarlo, al precio que sea. Advertencia: solo mayores, yaoi, palabras fuertes y lemon(más adelante), muerte de un personaje y mrpg.
1. El comienzo

**Nota:**  
Los personajes de **Saint Seiya **no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grandioso** Kurumada.**

La verdad este es mi primer fic yaoi y espero que lo disfruten y no seanmal s conmigo porfa n_n, espero que lo disfruten.

**El comienzo**

Tokio-Japón, 9 de septiembre del año 2012. Escuela Secundaria Yashiko. En el salón de química.

– Buenos días mi amor – decía ,melosamente un peliverde de ojos esmeralda y una piel blanquesina, mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amor para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

– Conejito de mi alma, ¿como es que entraste? – pregunta, el hombre de ojos jade y cabellos oscuros, después de contestar al beso del menor.

– Fácil – contesta el peliverde con una sonrisa – le dije al profe de fícica que me sentía muy mal y que iría a la enfermería – continuó, sonriendo alegremente.

El pelinegro miraba enternecido la sonrisa de su querido amor – pero Shun, aquí no podemos estar cualquier profesor o algun alumno nos podría ver y eso sería muy peligroso, ¿entiendes? – decía con un poco de preocupación.

Shun al escuchar eso se aleja de su amado y se dirije ahacia la puerta, hades al ver eso estubo a punto de decirle que no se fuera pero se sorprendió al ver que Shun en vez de hirce seguraba con llave la puerta.

– Bueno ahora nadie nos vera – decía con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia Hades, luego se pone de puntitas sobre suspies para alcanzar los labios de su amor, este al ver lo que quería el ojiesmeralda le rodea la cintura con sus brazos agacha su cabeza, mientras que Shun rodea su cuello con sus delicados brazos y así ambos se dan un beso tierno al principio pero poco a poco se va poniendo más apasionado.

Hades carga a Shun en sus brazos y lo recuesta en su escritorio, después el se pociciona sobre el menor y deja de bessar los labios, rosa de su amado conejito, para decender a su cuello y succionando, como si fuese un vanpiro deajando marcas rojisas en el niveo cuello de Shun, mientras el peliverde gemía, a la vez que

acariciaba la espalda del mayor. Justo en ese momento ambos escuchan golpesitos en la puerta y una voz ya conocida – ¡profesor Hades! – preguntaba esa voz, en ese mismo momento ambos se separan, Hades se levanta del escritorio y Shun también.

– ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntaba, un tanto nervioso y en voz baja, a Hades.

Hades mira a Shun – escucha Shun, metete en el armario del fondo y luego yo atendere a la secretari Marin – susurra en el oido de el peliverde y este sin mas le da un beso tierno y hace lo que le ordenó Hades.

Hades habre la puerta, que estaba con llave, – buenos días Marin,¿en que puedo ayudarle? – pregunta cortésmente.

– De hecho necesito que firmes unos papeles y también debes ir a la sal de reuniones con los demas profesores – informaba Marin mostrandole unos papeles y sonriendo.

– Bueno enseguida voy – dice Hades rebisando los papeles que le dio Marin.

–¡Hades la reunión empezo hace unos minutos y tú ya deberías estar ahí – regañaba la pelirroja.

– Bueno estabién vamos – habla con desgano Hades, luego ambos se retiran, Hades no hecha llave a la puerta de su salon para que Shun pudiera salir, por su parte Marin esta contenta y muy cesca de Hades, la verdad era que el profesor Hades le gustaba y lo conquistaria a cono de lugar.

Shun al percatarse de que ya no estaba nadie, sale cuidadosamente sin que nadie lo viera y se dirije a la enfermería.

–¡Hey!, ¡Shun! – grita desde el patio de la escuela, un peliturqueza, a la vez que corría hacia él.

–Afrodita, ¿como te fue en la clase de física? – pregunta con una sonrisa Shun.

–¡Uf! todo bien porque el profe tubo que asistir a una reunión de profesores – contesta alegremente – y tú, ¿a donde fuíste? – preguntó con una mirada maliciosa.

Shun recuerda lo que pasó y sus mejillas toman un color rojo, – pues...yo...fuíalaenfermeríaporquemesent íamuymal – contestó al final todo de golpe, tan rápido que afrodita se puso a reir como loco.

–Jajajaja...um jajajaja uf – respiraba ondo para calmarse un poco – Shun ya sé que en realidad no te setias mal y también que no fuiste a la enfermería – antes de que Shun pudiera decir algo, Afrodita tratando de imitar la voz del peliverde – _mi querido Hades me escapé de mis clases para estar con usted béseme muamua_ – se burlaba de su amigo, quien le miraba con cara de, te voy a matar, el peliturquezase puso a reir otra vez – jajajaja, ¿no es así Shun? – pregunta parpadeando sus ojos y haciendo una carita de burla.

–En primera mi voz no es así, en segunda si ya sabes... – pero Shun, no pudo terminar porque le llegó una pelota en la cabeza y cayó desmayado en el frío asfalto perdiendo el conocimiento y escuchando algunos gritos.

**Nota:**

Bien espero que les haya gustado y pronto habrán más personajes, pero si no resibo ningun review me rendire y no subire más...naaa mentira si subire el proximo capi pero porfa dejen reviews si es que quieren claro.

Bueno hasta pronto n_n .


	2. El comienzo parte 2

******Nota** **de** **autora**

****Primero que nada estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kurumada.

Quiero agradecer a Gabriela Ines y a Sumiko Nightray, por sus comentarios y tambieén quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero en fin aqui viene el capi 2. Disfrutenlo! n_n.

**El comienzo parte 2**

– ¿Estas bien, Shun? – pregunta un preocupado Afrodita, que se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la camilla en la cual se encontraba recostado Shun.

Shun se sentía adolorido por el pelotazo que recibio en la cabeza, – creo...que me siento un poco mejor – decía Shun un poco aturdido y sobandose la cabeza, – ¿que fue lo que me sucedió? – preguntaba a su amigo, al vez que se reincorporaba, en la camilla de la enfermería, como podia.

Afrodita estaba apunto de contestar pero un joven entra y mira fijamente a ambos amigos, para luego sludar cortesmente, – hola me llamo hyoga y siento mucho lo ocurridoen el patio, deberas –dice algo avergonzado, mientras se tocaba la nuca con la mano derecha.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunta Shun al no entender.

La cara del recien llegado cambia de una avergonzada a una aturdida. Afrodita al ver esa expreción se dispone a explicar lo ocurrido.

– Lo que pasa Shun es que hyoga fue el que te tiro la pelota en la cabeza, por eso te pide disculpas – explicó Afrodita.

Hyoga solo asiente y Shun mira a Hyoga fijamente a los ojos, igual que Hyoga lo miraba a él.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Afrodita al no entender esas miradas que se dirijían.

– No, no pasa nada – contesta Hyoga con una sonrisa – bien creo que ya es tarde y debo irme, pero antes, ¿me pueden decir sus nombres? – pregunta Hyoga, mientras mira a ambos muchachos.

– Yo me llamo Shun – contesta Shun reaccionando del shock en el que entró – y el es mi amigo Afrodita – continuó señalando a Afrodita.

– Bien fue un gusto conocerlos, pero ya me voy adios – se despide Hyoga, mientras sale de la habitación de enfermería.

– Shun el profe Hades. me preguntó por tí – le informa Afrodita a su amigo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– Y, ¿donde está ahora? – pregunta emocionado Shun.

Pero antes de que Afrodita conteste, una mujer de cabellos verdes, de tes blanca y unos ojos esmeralda, entra al cuarto y corre directo hacia Shun y lo habraza con mucho cariño.

– Shun hijito, me informaron sobre el accidente, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta preocupada la mujer, la mujer a la vez que rompia el abrazo.

– Si, mamá me encuentro bien no te preocupes – contesta Shun con una sonrisa para luego separarse de su mamá y se lenvantarse de la camilla.

– Buenas tardes señora Takeda – saluda Afrodita con una sonrisa.

– Hola Afrodita, pero solo llamame tía o señora Shaina, no mejor tía – dice alagremente Shaina.– Bien jovencitos son las 3:30 pm, ya es hora de irnos – continuó Shaina con una sonrisa.

– ¿Afro nos acompañas o estas muy ocupado? – pregunta Shun.

– Pues en realidad no tego nada que hacer y llamare a mis padres cuando lleguemos a tu casa, claro si tu mamá quiere – contesta Afrodita.

– Pero claro que quiero, es más les preparare algo rico para cenar – dice con una sonrisa Shaina.

Luego de esa conversación se dirijen a casa.

– ¡Shaka! – llama Hyoga a su hermano, mientras entraba al departemento en el cual vivían su hermano y él.

– ¿Que pasa Hyoga? – pregunta Shaka, saliendo de la cocina, vistiendo un delantal blanco, con un cuchillo en una mano y en la otra una cebolla.

– Lo que pasa es que me encontre con el mismo niño de la primaria – contesta Hyoga con una sonrisa, mientras se tira en el sillon de la sala.

– Hay Hyoga, y no me digas que ahora estudia en la misma secundaria que tú – dice Shaka con una sonrisa.

Hyoga solo asiente con la cabeza y sonrie, cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos tras la nuca.

– Hyoga, Hyoga, nunca cambiaras – dice Shaka con una sonrisa para luego volver a la cocina.

Cuando Shaina, Afrodita y Shun estaban apunto de entrar.

– Shun, hijo antes de entrar quiciera que cierres los ojos – dice Shaina, con una dulce sonrisa.

– ¿Para que? – pregunta Shun, con mucha intriga, mirando a su mamá.

– Shun solo confia en tu mamá – contesta Afrodita con una sonrisa complice.

Shun cierra los ojos y entra junto con su mamá y Afrodita a la casa.

Afrodita prende la luz y se dirije donde se encuentran sus padres.

– Hijo ya puedes abrirlos – susurra Shaina en el oído de Shun.

– ¡FLIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritan los presentes, cuando Shun abre los ojos.

– No lo puedo creer – dice Shun con una sonrisa y lágrimas, que luchaban por salir de sus ojos, y al final termina derramando varias lágrimas.

– Vamos Shun no llores – decía dulcemente Camus, el padre de Afrodita.

– Si, no es bonito verte llorar – afirma Milo, quien tambien es el padre de Afrodita.

Después de varios agradecimientos por parte de Shun todos disfrutande la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shun, que cumplía 15 años de edad.

Asi pasaba ese día todo en armonía, hasta que llega la hora de acbar con la fiesta y Milo,Camus y Afrodita se van a su casa.

– Hijo, ¿que tal te paresio la fiesta? – pregunta Shaina a su hijo con una sonrisa.

– Me encanto, estubo muy bonita, los regalos y mis tíos presentes aquí, ¿que más podría pedir? – pregunta Shun con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

– Bueno hijo, que descances cariño – dice Shaina mientras se inclinapara darle un beso en la frente a su hijo, – que descances – se despide Shaina y luego sale del cuarto de su hijo.

– Hay Hades, me gustaría que hubieras estado presente en mis cumpleaños – dice Shun para después suspirar y justo cuando se iba a levantar de su cama, suena su celular. Shun levanta su celular y contesta.

_Conversación por celular._

Shun: Hola, ¿Hades?

Hades: No tu abuelita en vicicleta-dice burlonamente.

Shun: Hades no seas bromista-lo regaña Shun, finjiendo enojo.

Hades: Estabién conejito no te enojes-rogaba Hades juguetonamente.

Shun: Hdes me debes un regalo-decia Shun con vozcantarina.

Hades: No te preocupes conejito, te quiero pedir que nos veamos después de tus clases en la cafetería del centro comercial Renacer.-dice con una sonrisa.

Shun: De acuerdo ahí nos veremos, mi amor-decía cariñosamente Shun.

Hades: Que duermas bien conejito-dice Hades con dulzura.

Shun: Buenas noches mi amor-se despide con dulzura.

Hades: Buenas noches conejito-se despide Hades con voz amorosa.

_Fin de la conversación por celular._

Shun ,después de colgar, se cambia de rropa y se pone su piyama, para luego hecharse en su cama y duerme profundamente.

Sin saber que es lo que depara el futuro para él de ahora en adelante.

**Nota de autora**

****Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en el siguiente capi o quizas en el capi 4 hable más de Afrodita.

Pero dejen rewievs porfa n_n


End file.
